1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle in which a rear fender for covering a rear wheel is mounted on a rear frame including a pair of right and left seat rails for supporting a rider's seat, and a battery is contained in a portion, covered with the seat, of the rear fender.
2. Description of Background Art
The motorcycle of the type described above is set forth in Japanese Patent No. 2534475.
A wire harness connected to a rear lamp disposed at the rear end of a motorcycle is wired almost over the overall length of the motorcycle, and according to the above-described prior art motorcycle, since seat rails are disposed on both sides of a rear fender, a wire harness wiring space is required between a battery and side plates of the rear fender or between the side plates of the rear fender and seat rails, or to be provided over the rear fender. Such a wire harness wiring structure, however, exerts an effect on the width and height of a seat supported by the seat rails.